


Alas Al Cielo

by HariScarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he doesn't mean to, Captured Lance, Hate, Hurt Lance, M/M, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance, Torture, Winged Lance, klance not sure how much, light blood, mean Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariScarlet/pseuds/HariScarlet
Summary: When Lance was young he was told to Never tell anyone who he really was. Never to show people what he had. He didn't really understand what his Mama had meant by it. Until his friend who was the same as he got taken away never to be seen again. He was quickly moved to another school nearby so he was kept safe. He soon realized that people didn't like what he was and were scared of him. So he made sure to never tell his secret to keep it all to himself. That was until he got wisped away in a magical blue lion into space to fight an intergalactic war. Now he faced keeping his secret and battling giant purple fluffy cat, bat aliens at the same time.Praying no one would see the feathers that covered his back.





	1. in the begining

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a description of violence because I don't think its that bad. but let me know and I will fix it.  
> this is a winged Lance AU where lance has wings. nobody else does. and it's not a good thing... well kinda.

When Lance was young he was told to Never tell anyone who he really was. Never to show people what he had. He didn't really understand what his Mama had meant by it. Until his friend who was the same as he got taken away never to be seen again. He was quickly moved to another school nearby so he was kept safe. He soon realized that people didn't like what he was and were scared of him. So he made sure to never tell his secret to keep it all to himself. That was until he got wisped away in a magical blue lion into space to fight an intergalactic war. Now he faced keeping his secret and battling giant purple fluffy cat, bat aliens at the same time. 

Praying that no one would ever see the feathers that covered his back.

“Lance! On your left!” Allura could be heard yelling through the intercom that was full of stress and fear. Lance hearing the cry took quick actions moving his lion out of the way as a laser shot flew past them in the deep space.

For the lack of a better term, they were completely screwed, surrounded in every direction. Every Lion seems to have a small army on them. And the castle was taking heavy damage as well. They knew they couldn’t last much longer. 

“Allura, can you create a wormhole. We need to get out of here and regroup.” Shiro yelled then an explosion and grunt came from the intercom not much longer after his words. Lance could see the black Lion smashing through servile enemy ships to get towards the castle. 

“Yeah. but it will be a few ticks. Keep them at bay till then. But stay close to the castle. As soon as this wormhole opens up. We need to get out of here.” She said sternly. Blaring sound could be heard through all the coms that were going off in the castle. Warning everything that they had to act fast. 

The paladins all let out various words of agreement. As they fought harder and faster than before hopping to stall until Allura could open their way out of the battlefield. 

“Team we have to stay focused. We are so close!” Shiro yelled again trying the give something of encouragement. And soon the wormhole opened. “That's our ticket out. Paladins go. I’ll be behind, just want to make sure you guys are safe.” The Paladins followed instructions though slightly dissatisfied as they headed into the wormhole. Lance was one of the last ones to start to go through when he saw an ion Cannon aiming right at Shiro charging up. 

Lance turned around moving like lightning as he rushed around just in time to get in front of Shiro pushing his lion into the wormhole to safety. He soon felt the heated from the blast shaking his lion causing his body to convulse and he was sure he could hear screaming though he was sure it was him from the searing pain. He could hear Shiro and the other paladins screaming his name and calling out to him. But it grew quieter from the distance and the wormhole closing up. He was just glad the others made it back safely. 

Now that he was completely alone and the pain was subsiding he could focus on trying to get as far away as he could before a ship got him. Though he soon realized that he wasn't going anywhere because Blue was completely shut down. Besides red warning lights and sparks from wired around him, and the soft hum of his body that he could tell she wasn’t completely gone. Just too weak to do anything. 

He didn't have to contemplate on what to do next long because the Blue lion jerked and was being pulled toward to Garla warship. Dread filled his whole body. Lance soon felt the lions jerk to a stop as they landed on the ship. “I guess it's just you and me, beautiful. “ he gave her the brightest grin he could muster. “Blue. I'm going to need you to keep your shield up. Let it down for no one except the paladins. Img going out to take out all I can. They will leave you alone if I'm not here. And if… and if I'm gone. Please let another in. Allura would be a great one.” Tears started to well up as he felt rumbling of protest from Blue. He shook all the thought away. “Don’t worry. I won't go on purpose. But you are so much more important than me. Love you beautiful.” 

He smiled as he rushed out of her mouth, “Alight you purple fucks. Who is ready to die?” He asked putting on his best grin he could muster feeling the weight on his back shift with the anticipation that ran through his body. Quickly looking around he could tell he was easily outnumbered twenty to one but that didn’t mean he was going to go down without a fight. The moment he walked out of the shield all hell broke loose. He immediately popped three towards his left in the head causing him to instantly go down. Rushing forwards to get to cover, he rolled behind a bunch of tall crates.swiftly turning around taking two more shots. When he lifted his head again to attack again. He felt a searing white pain shoot inside his body. Lance bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. 

When he finally blinked the white spots that floated in his vision he could tell that it was an even more looking battle than before. He took a deep breath calming his nerves, ‘Im the weakest link. It doesn't matter if I'm gone. They can go on without me. But I will take out as many of these bastards as I can.’ he thought to himself. His long lanky legs quickly leaped over the carts and started to mow as many down using his shield to block what he could. He suddenly felt hot pain in his leg that made him stumble for a moment before gaining his balance and shooting again. Everything suddenly had spots in it, and he stumbled to the ground unable to get his footing.

Lance felt a large hand grab his hair yanking his body up. And he let out a small moan of pain before retorting, “Hey take me to dinner first.” 

“You won’t be going anywhere blue paladin.” A flash of long silver hair fell in front of Lance’s face as he felt hot breath brush his cheek. His captor being way to close his face for comfort. “ But I will tell you, you were a lot harder to take down for being so weak.” Lance could feel the grin form from his captor, and he knew it wasn’t friendly. 

“Can you use a breath mint if you are going to be so close to my face because damn I might die from your breath alone.” Lance knew it was a bad Idea to voice his snarky thoughts. And he did completely regret it, because as soon as he finished his remark his face met the floor with such force that everything went dark for a few then his body went limp. 

Lance’s captor lifted up. “Shouldn’t be such a smart mouth.” He looked around and tossed Lance’s body to a tall female Galra in front of him. “Take him to the interrogation room. Remove his armor and clothing to make sure he isn’t hiding anything. We have work to do. We have some paladins to bait in.”


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. there is pain.

When Lance came to everything was far to white. The white in the room made it far too bright that he had to close his eyes again until they adjusted. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied down to what seemed like a medical table that was tilted at a slant, where he was half sitting half standing. While looking around to take in his surroundings his eyes caught small beaten, chopped up, deep blue feathers behind him and panic started to rise up in his body. "no no no! those aren't supposed to be out. "

“looks like someone is awake. So nice to see you, blue paladin. It's such a shame that your blue wings don't match your gorgeous face.” the same long silvered hair Garla saunter over to Lance like he was trying to lure the paladin in with his looks. 

“I would have woke earlier. But I saw your face and knew I must be in a nightmare.” Lance grinned as his eyebrows rose up to his wet bangs to hide that panic that was still all in his body. His face then jerks to the side, and he felt his cheek swelled up instantly. 

“oh where is my manners,” he shook his hand after obviously using it to punch with just to make a sean. “my name is Prince Lotor. And if I was you I would keep your mouth shut. You will hurt less… Maybe… or at least annoy me less, and that is always good for both of us. Also, you will join us, and I don't want you to be too broken. But first I need to get you ready before we should let our friends know where you are” Lotor smiled but it was cold and sinister as he leaned into Lance's body and sticking his finger into Lance's bullet hole in his shoulder making him grit his teeth in pain. 

“ha jokes on you." he spits out hiding the pain." I never shut up, and Once they see me they won't be coming for me. So your only choice is to get me to give into you, but that's not going to happen. I will die before that happens.” he said lifting his body putting up a fake courage, with a large grin and sharp eyes. Challenging the tall broad man in front of him. 

Lotor just smiled. his eyes narrowed. A smirk laid on his face. “We will see about that. You will break if I have anything to say about it. But now let's get you ready. Axca come here,” all Lotor did was call the general's name and snap his fingers, and a slender short-haired Garla came walking in. 

“You called, My Prince?” She walked in with her calm cool voice. Though she seems that she didn’t even care what was going to only that she followed Lotor’s every order.

“Get him ready.” Lotor waved his hand as he walked out of the bright room. 

Lance felt himself gulp knowing that ‘getting ready’ was nothing good. He turned his attention to the girl that went by Axca. Axca had walked over to a small table that held a bunch of odd weapons, And tools.

“So what are we going to be doing, beautiful. Some games? Are you going to be dressing…” A scream suddenly ripped through his throat. He wasn't even sure it was even his own, besides the burning that came afterwards. When he looked up he saw Axca holding a barbed whip that seemed to spark at the end.

“keep your mouth shut. I will work fast.” She said as she started to beat him mercilessly, there seemed to be no end. No questions. Just beating. It started out with the whip. Sometimes she would land on his already wounded shoulder and leg. Other times she made sure to cover every inch of his body. He did his best to not make a sound, hoping not to satisfy her. He also partly wondered why there were no questions at all.

After a while, she switched to an awkwardly shaped knife. And made small in insertions on his body. By the time it was over he was black and blue mixed with red. His body had burned as well as welts all over he wasn't sure if he could be awake much longer but Lance knew he couldn't give up he couldn’t show them weakness.

The door slammed open. “ah I see we are ready what a delight, “ Lotor loomed over Lance’s body. Then started to undo his restraints. “I don't see you going anywhere.” once Lance’s body hit the ground, dull shortened blue feathers draping over his body. His body was received a swift kicked to the side pushing him out of the way. He let out a weak painful cough and curled into himself. His feathers now able to move did their best to cover him up. 

“Time for me to call them up. You must show your best. I’m hoping to get their appearance. But it won’t be much of a loss if they don’t come. Because I’ll be sending you to them.” another kick came to Lance’s body causing him to no longer to be able to keep his eyes open as the world grayed around him soon falling to complete darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Paladins, we are receiving a call. Get the bridge immediately. It might be Lance.” Allure called through the castle Com system. The rest of the paladins came rushing in barely a second later. 

“do you really think it could be Lance!” hunk yelled as he rushed in heaving trying to catch his breath. He ran in and took his seat. Immediately followed by the others. 

“I'm not sure we can only hope so. And safe…” she took a deep breath seeing Shiro beside her. She gave him a soft smile. “This is the Castle of lions. The paladins of Voltron. You are speaking to Princess Allura. Please state the reason for your call.” Allura spoke and you could tell she was royalty. She held her head tall and her body straight. But then the screen turn on and her composure broke for a moment as her eyes widened looking up to see Lotor standing there looking at them with his cruel smile. 

“Well hello, Paladins of Voltron. It's so nice to see you. I have heard you have lost your beautiful blue Paladin. Luckily for me." he paused for a moment bending down and grabbing something. Then the next thing they saw way Lotor coming up with a hand full of dull blue feathers that were very attached to a limp Lance breathing heavily. 

Allura could hear all the Paladins gasp behind her, and Shiro grabbing her shoulder. Someone behind her almost even sounded slightly disgusted. She was very confused about that. She would ask about that later right now she focused on the face in front of her. “Give us back Lance!” she yelled but could see Lotor who seemed to take sinister joy out of the odd distress from around the room behind her. 

“See I just couldn’t help but have some fun with him. And he is so beautiful. That I think if you don’t hurry I’m going to cut off his wings and mount them with his helmet on my bed. What do you think…” Lotor yank Lance’s body up by the base of his wing making him moan in pain and start to stir. Allura could barely register shouting from behind her than a struggle and mostly silence.

When his eyes open pure panic rose on his face. Allura could tell he was in a lot of pain as he struggled to get free from the strong man's grip pain tristed all across his face. All Allura could do was watch from the other side of the scene. She then watched him gasp in pain as another yank to his wing came. He stopped struggling and looked up with the saddest smile of defeat. “Princess, thank you for the ride,” he spoke as if everything was over. Then took a deep breath and focused his eyes, they were sharp narrow peering right into Allura’s soul, then his gaze moved for a moment behind her and yelled. “ don’t come for me it’s a tra…” a swift knee came to his gut and eyes bugged out and he coughed out a weak moan in pain then seemed to black out as he went limp in the mans hold.

Lotor tossed him to the side as if he was nothing. And looked at the scene. “I would hurry if I was you.” then the screen went black.


	3. the explanation

Allura turned around to see the other paladins. Keith was being held down by Pidge who was crying on Keith’s shoulder as he sat there frozen in Pidge's arms almost like Life was stripped completely out of him. She looked over next to Shiro, and Coran who looked down and hopeless, she then looked around to see Hunk standing off in the corner looking angrier that she had ever seen him.

“It’s alright Hunk? I know things seemed dim. But we will get Lance back. We need to work together to get him back.” She then heard him scoff and looked at in confusion, but wanting to change the subject to figure out things. “By the way, if Lance has wings they looked rather sad. But do the rest of you have them?” she asked but heard a loud thump like a wall being hit. And Hunk moved away heading to the door. 

“Like hell we do. Or at least I don’t I guess I don’t know my best friend as much as I thought. I’m going to cook.” and with that Hunk was out the door. Allura just stood there dumbfounded. 

“I guess I’ll explain some. Just to put this out here no one else is a Fterotós daímonas right.” Shiro started to speak and looked around.

“Just Ftero.” Pidged snapped wiping her eyes that had tears. Then finally sighed “And no I’m not… Keith” She shook the man in her arms and he just shook his head. A small “no.” could be heard from his lips. As he sat there taking in Pidge’s warmth. 

“Sorry, Ftero. I forget that the other is kinda dehumanizing, but now that, that’s out of the way.” He turned to Allura and Coran, “Princess, on earth. Humans don’t have wings typically, and I can only explain so much because not much is known about them.You see whenever one pops up the government takes them immediately. For what I know id they test on them. Trying to figure out if how they are created, because anyone can have them. but really are probably tested to become weapons like nothing more than a trained animal. Everyone else sees them as demons. Cursed humans sent from the devil, or anything that earth worships. That’s mostly because the only time we ever see them is attacking someone.” Shiro was trying to do his best to explain all about the history of them, but he hated he knew so little about it. even though he understood why Lance did it, he still felt bad that Lance didn't trust them enough to tell them what was going on. He then looked over to Keith and Pidge who had now separated away from each other. Keith now stood away from the group leaning on the wall listening to them. While Pidge had walked to him watching him close. "You have more to add?” 

She just nodded. “You got most of it. And your suspicions were right. They are being used as Military weapons. That's why the only time you see them is fighting. And there is more out there than we think. Lance is proof. He has been alive for 17 years and no one ever knew. I didn’t even know, and I have been working with Ftero’s my whole life. and Shiro,” She said sternly looking up at him with fire and leftover tears in her eyes. “Lance is not evil. And if you or anyone else say so I will go down there myself and get him. He is just as much Human as the rest of us, and...”

“Woah, hey, calm down Pidge we are going to help him. And get him out of here. Don’t worry.” He looked over at the figure in the corner. “Right Keith?” 

“You’re damn right. It’s not Lance’s fault he is stuck with all this Shit.” the red paladin pushed off the wall and walked over to the group ready to do anything to help to get him out. 

Allura still felt almost just as lost as before, as she tried to understand what they meant. She just couldn’t seem to fathom people discriminating others just because of who they were. Especially with them being the same species. “So Lance is still human. And because people have been treating his kind very poorly. He had to hide it from everyone, right? Is that why are wings looked so sad and mangled because his wings didn’t look freshly mangled. They looked dull. And small. I’m pretty sure they were cut at the ends, and not maintained at all. Is that normal?” She asked looked around at them and took the sigh. “I guess we will figure it out. We just know we need to get him back to us as fast as we can. Can someone people get Hunk. we need to plan now.” 

“I’ll go talk to him. You guys start without us.” Shiro said as he headed towards the door. leaving the planning to the others hoping they would get things done. Leading through the hallway and towards the kitchen. When he made it to the Kitchen He looked around to see bowls of food piled around and Hunk leaning over the sink seemed to be crying.

“Hunk is everything okay? What’s wrong. I know You’re worried about Lance, but we all need to work together to get him out.” Shiro spoke softly. He placed his hand on his shoulder

“Shiro, you don’t understand. I didn’t know my best friend was one of them!” Hunk yelled while with such bitterness as he turned around to face him. “I can’t face him… They are… nothing but monsters… and in my mind I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. Hell, we shared dorm rooms together. So he had all the chances to do something. But, knowing he is one of those things… I just can’t see him the same. I’m sorry Shiro, I will help you save him. But I will not go in there and see him. I’m sorry. I’m not proud of it. Just something in the past happened… and seeing him kinda brings it back.” He gave Shiro a very sad look but tried his best to encourage him. “He’s my best friend. And I hate myself so much for not even be able to see him and help him so much, but I just can't.” Hunk started to shake in Shiro's arms looking so lost and small.

Shiro just gently brought him closer hugging him tightly. “It’s alright big guy. We can work something out. But right now I need you to try to be strong and to come back to the bridge we have lots of planning to do and a loud, happy guy to save.” Shiro gently pulled Hunk away from the kitchen and to the bridge. 

The two entered the bridge to hear talking. The tension seemed to have gone down considerably. Shiro saw Pidge and Allura strategizing over the star map. Coran was leaned over a monitor with Keith they seemed to be looking for something, and Shiro was very proud to see Keith so immersed in helping in the mission. He was only sad that it was at the loss of one of their own. “So, what did we miss guys?” He asked trying to lighten the mood but knew he wasn’t even close to doing as good as a job as Lance did. 

Pidge just looked up and gave a slight smile. Diving her nose back in the star chart that he now noticed that there were notes all around them “Glad to see you guys. Come over here. I think we just about got a game plan. Keith and Coran are looking for Lance’s position. They have located the general location. But there is just too wide of a range to locate the right planet or ship he is at.”

“So we are fixing to make a jump nearby to narrow it down some more. We are almost certain he is on a ship that is in between these four dead planets. But if not there are a few other planets nearby to hit them.” Allura spoke looking up her hair was now tied in a tight bun to keep it out of the way as they planned.

The rest of the team planned for a while longer. Finally coming with a good plan. Pidge and Keith would go inside the base. To try to disable the sentries and get Lance out of there. Hunk and Shiro would stay in their Lion’s to fend off any oncoming enemies. The castle would provide more support as well as get pod ready for Lance and whoever gets hurt.

“Alright, team let’s go, Let’s go save Lance!” Shiro said proudly hoping they could get to him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that I am aware I made Hunk a little cold. but I had to change the background of everyone slightly, and I wanted to get some angst for later chapters. because I didn't want to focus on the torture and him being gone. hope you are enjoying it
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com/


	4. The Cycle that doesn't end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning there is pain and gore this chapter. it's not heavily detailed but still there.

Lance let out a small moan, his eyes slowly opened. He quickly realized that he was in the same white room as before. He looked around immediately he realized he was strapped down again. “Ugh sucks. At Least I’m alone… for now.” Lance looked around seeing his small wings stretched out and tied down. “ Ah man. It’s a shame these things are useless.” He then gave a sad smile. “A Lot like me huh. I mean we are one in the same…” Lance’s let out a long sigh when he tried to move he made a small distress sound as pain shot through his system. He then remembered that his body was heavily wounded he noticed that his shoulder and thigh finally stop bleeding and his other bodily wounds had gone down and healed slightly. 

The door then suddenly slung opened. “ looks like you’re finally awake. And look I brought company,” Lotor ran in doing a little spin revealing the Druid that was behind him. “See, we are going to make you stronger. So you can fight for use. Won't it be a great shock to your friends to see their beautiful Blue Paladin coming to them and then attack them and taking them down.” Lotor walked to him and gently caressed his cheek. You would think it would be loving if it wasn’t for the sinister smile that crossed his face, causing Lance to jerked away from the touch. 

“Thanks for the love, but I like my body the way it is.” Lance trying to sound confident. He puffs out his chest to boast. “I mean I know I’m beautiful. But it doesn’t mean I want your han…”

Lance's mouth was then covered and pulled to the side. “Wouldn’t you like that.” he glared at him. He was holding him down “Druid do it.” Lotor ordered calmly his other hand moved to his wings and started to spread his feathers. Lance let out a small moan as he tried to pull away from the touch. He was doing his best to struggle as much as he could.

Lance then felt a sting from a needle soon followed by searing pain. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out. His bones felt like started to crack and move. Wings growing heavy and think. He couldn’t hold himself much longer and let out a painful cry. Everything around him too much. He could vaguely hear someone saying he needed to go through this to get his wings strong and workable. And he will make a great fighter for the empire. But he couldn’t focus on a word they were saying. His brain fogged over from the pain, and his muscles in his shoulder and back moved around without his own will. His body shook and shuttered in ways he never knew it could.

After what felt like hours of the burning and breaking things finally slowed down he looked around. The druid was the only one left in the room looming overwork and other things. When the hooded figure realized he was awake they called guards in to come get his body. Two guards walked in and started to unstrap Lance’s sweat-soaked body. The dark skinned boy was unable to hold up his own body up and fell forward and he would have almost called it luck when strong arms grabbed. Unfortunately, luck really wasn’t on his side as the arms were not friendly and he was harshly tugged out of the room being drugged down the dim purple halls. When they reached their destination Lance felt his body stung to a wall hitting concrete making him cry out in pain. He curled up realizing he was all alone in the small cell with not even enough room to stretch out.Soon finding himself succumbing to darkness feeling feathers cover his body. ‘I don’t remember them being that big…’ was the last thing he thought about as he passed out.

Lance quickly realized that he was forced into a routine. He was forced awake in what he assumed was in the early morning. Most of the time it was with a swift kick or on good days he was just splashed with a water like substance. He was picked up and was taking to the too white room and strapped him to the table. The Galra made sure to barely feed him. just enough to get keep him alive and conscious. Lotor would then come in asking a few questions spewing nonsense out if his mouth.Then a druid would give him another shot in his wings. He then felt his body and bone crack. His voice soon became raw from screaming in pain it seemed it didn’t even matter that he tried his best to hold his voice. After a few hours and shaking with pain and the drug he was dragged to his cell and tossed in without a care. Then the day would start over again. 

After about a week Lance could finally tell his wings have grown a lot. Even with his body hurting and being completely exhausted he could move his wings around and they felt almost weightless. He did his best to conserve his strength so he could leave to get far away from this place. He was pretty sure that the rest of Voltron wouldn’t be coming and he didn’t blame them. They all thought he was a monster after all.

“Everything hurts… so tired..” He whispers to himself. He could hardly make a sound with his raw throat. He was waiting for an opening that was going to get out of there as quickly as he could. He needed to leave. Lance didn’t want to get his friends hurt if he ended up losing his mind from what they had next. He didn’t really see himself as strong enough to hold it back. 

The door pushed open and his day was forced to start again. This time he tried to fight them off and take them down, but he was just too weak to get both of them and was soon was taken away to start it again. He wondered if the cycle would even end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do hope you all are enjoying it.   
> Follow me on Tumblr : mybluelionlancylance


	5. home at last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for whoever is still reading this bumpy ride. Just wanted to say I'm sorry I took so long I have had school and cosplay... and by the time I get done or get home, it is too late to work on it. I'm probably going to be a little slow till after this month. 
> 
> Just a warming talking about Pain and after effect of torture in this chapter and battling. I don't want to trigger anyone.
> 
> Thanks~

“Alright team. Are we ready?” Shiro’s voice boomed in the control room standing there in front of the rest of the team. Shiro, Keith noticed, looked worse for wear. He looked stressed, his eyes looked bloodshot from lack of sleep. His hair wasn’t kept up as nice as he normally did. Shiro was also kept tapping his metal arm with his fingers, he mostly just looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Shiro wasn't the only one that looked worse for wear, everyone seemed to be completely on edge.

Pidge lifted up her chin from where it was hanging low, from staring at her laptop. Her light brown hair looked tangled and completely disheveled pushing it out of her eyes. “We have Lance’s location, so that's a plus. All we need to do is get there and get him out of there because I'm telling you this has been the longest week of my life, and I can't handle any more silence.” She sighed pushing her hair out of her eye again while taking a look at the rest of the group trying to keep herself composed.

“That’s good to here. Now team get to your lions. As soon as I open the wormhole. Launch from your lions and to your designated places.” Allura command walking to her podium getting the castle in motion and started to prepare on starting the wormhole.

Everyone suited up and they left swiftly to the shoots that sent them to their lions. Keith hurried over to the red lion placing his hands on its metallic yet warm muzzle. “Please Red let’s go save that Idiot.” he took a deep breath and hurried inside his lion. She immediately started up and let out a mighty roar. Purring to Keith as he could feel them go through the wormhole. 

He heard Shiro over the coms. “Alright, guys let's go!” The hanger doors swung open and Keith shot out into space immediately meeting Galra battleships. Luckily they didn’t look like they were expecting them and instantly took out four ships. Whizzing through space making his way to the main battleship.

“Pidge, Keith hurry and get to the ship. Find him and get him out of there. Hunk and I will hold them off and get the blue lion out of the hanger. Alright, guys let’s go.” Shiro said while the black lions flew in front of the two giving them an opening to the ship. 

Keith rushed in following Shiro's path to the ship that he not so delicately ripping it open that was big enough to land the Red Lion in. “Pidge, I’m in where are you?” He asked hanking sentries down while running down the halls to get to the cells. 

“I’m in on the other side. I used the cloak on Green to get closer to a control room so I can find out what room he is in. Just give me a minute to find him.” 

“We don’t have a minute!” Keith yelled then let out a grunt when a shot hit his shield. He realized he was a little harsh and took a moment to take a deep breath in. “Sorry, I’m just a worried and want to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“I know Keith I am too, but please try to stay calm, we don't need you to lose it and get hurt,” Pidge said trying to be calm, and calm him. He could hear Pidge’s rapid typing trying her best to locate him. Keith did his best trying to take down the Galra sentries to get the cells as quickly as possible.

When he got down to the cell floor there were so many corridors that he didn’t know where to start, so he quickly found a place to hide waiting for Pidge to tell him where to go. “Pidge did you find him! I’m down here now, but there are so many rooms down here!” He whispered, yelled, losing his patients. He was so stressed and didn’t know what he was doing anymore. 

“I’m looking. They have got the floor your on all cryptid, just wait a little longer. I don’t want you to run into anything too dangerous.” Pidge seemed to be getting more frantic by the moment. They both knew they didn't have long to get this done. 

Keith Suddenly heard Static on his end then a voice. “The blue Lion is out. seems Allura is getting it to fly to the castle. How is it going on your end?” Shiro’s voice sounded exhausted and worn out, but wasn’t ready to give up just yet. They were so close.

“We had come to a stop for a moment the Galra have got the level Keith is in heavily guarded, so I’m trying to work around it. We should be done soon.” Pidge tried to explain what was going on. "Oh! I found which was to go it's down the corridor to the left. just not the room yet. Just a few more minutes." She said to Keith.

Keith couldn’t hold back anymore and started to run the way she said to go. “Pidge I’m sorry but I can’t wait any longer. I’m just going to start opening the door. Tell me when you find him.” He started to open each door. He could hear Pidge yelling at him in the back of his head along with Shiro, but he couldn’t find a reason to care. As each door opened seemed to be oddly empty. After what felt like forever he finally found a strange looking door that seemed to have multiple locks on it, and it didn’t open when He put his hand to it, “Um, I think I found him but I can’t seem to get the door open.” he didn’t even seem to like the sound of his own voice. It sounded so unsure and scared, and he didn’t like it. 

“Okay that's great, Let me see if I can get access to the room.” it went quiet for a few moments then alarms could be heard on the other side “shit.” The typing that could be heard suddenly stopped as shots could be heard in the background. “Got the door unlocked, but I have to get out of here now, got Sentries on my ass. You can get him out right?”

“Yeah.” He spoke shortly then heard strained, okay, through the com soon after that he blocked the sound out so he could focus on the task at hand. He didn’t have the patience to give a large explanation about how he was going to get it done. He took a deep breath and started to open the large cell door.

“Lance?” he sounded skeptical as he stuck his head inside. When he got a good look inside he could see deep red liquid spread around the cell. Trying to get a better look he finally got the view of a humanoid figure curled up in a corner. Large Blue wings curled around the shaking form. Keith jumped into the cell sliding down next to the body. “Lance is that you?” He cursed himself for his choice of words, knowing that it probably sounded harsh. “Are you okay?”

“What do you what, you purple psycho?” The horse voice was barely audible but still held a bite to it that Keith wasn't use to coming from the boy's mouth. His feathers fluffed up even more than breathing hitched lightly as he seemed to recognize who had actually spoken to him. Still refusing to move from his protective form. “Keith?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Can you stand up? We need to get you out of here.” Keith did his best to sound sweet and gentle. Calmly placing his hand down on the tanned boy's wings, but as soon as he touched them Lance yanked away folding his feathers behind him staring up at Keith with fear, panic, in his eyes.

“What are you doing here? You guys should hate me! No, you're going to turn me back to Earth, aren't you? No, I rather die! Please, Keith…” He started to tremble violently, curling long slender fingers around Keith's forearm. Blue feather fluffing trying to instinctively protect himself. 

Keith could now tell that the Paladin was covered in so many shallow wounds. Burns and cuts littered his tan body. What disturbed him the most were small bruises down his forearms and the lack of life in his eyes. All Keith could seem to do for the longest time was stare at him. After a while, he was finally able to focus when he heard sniffling. He gradually placing his hand on Lance’s knee and felt horrible when he could feel the other stiffen from the touch. “Hey, it’s okay Lance. We are getting you out of here. We are not taking you to Earth. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." taking a deep breath willing himself to stay calm. " I’m not going to say it going to be easy, but everyone will understand and adjust in time, and that's not your fault. But you have to come with me… please, I… we can’t lose you we... ugh fine I need you.” he was doing his best to give Lance a stern look but gave up half was though feeling his face on fire with his last words and he was sure Lance could tell. He then used all his focus to try to control his expressions again. He knew it was too late when a small grin crossed the Cubin’s thin lips.

“You do care, Mullet?” He whispered. Keith assumed he was trying to sound cocky and sly, but his tone was closer to desperation than anything. Slowly lowering his hand down Keith's arm to hold his hand. Keith couldn’t help but smile not caring that his face was probably very red. He then quietly pulled Lance to his feet.

Lance stumble and shook having to hold Keith’s arm to keep his body steady. “Man haven’t used these for a while.” He chuckled trying to joke around to lighten the mood. Keith just smiled as he made sure he finished getting steady. 

“Come on loud mouth lets go.” Keith walked them to the opening of the cell. When he saw the dark hallway clear he pulled the almost dead weight that was Lance with him, but he wasn’t going to complain. He could tell Lance had been through a lot and he was just glad he seemed to be somewhat okay. Placing his hand on his com and spoke clearly. “Everyone I got Lance. We are getting out of here now.” When suddenly black Lightning rushed at him giving Keith just enough time to get him and Lance completely out of the way, and could hear Lance whimper while he was being yanked quickly to the side.

“Where do you think you are going? And taking my toy with you. We had Just got done fixing his poor destroyed wings, So he could have been taken the rest of you wretched Voltron down. But I guess I’ll just have to take both of you down now to save time.” The witch rushed them almost before she was even down talking, vanishing right before the blow to the front. Forming right to the two paladins side almost completely out of their line of sight.

The Red Paladin turned around barely able to block the Witch’s clawed blow. He hated that he had to let go of lance who just slid down the wall unable to hold his weight up for too long. He just had to make sure he was safe, so he blocked the wings boy with his body. 

The two fought back and forth for a long while. Keith kept having to Block out the sound of his worried teammate's voices in order to focus on the task in front of him. “You weak beings will die right here and now!” Haggar screamed moving speedily grabbing Keith by the neck lifting him into the air.

All Keith could muster was a muffled grunt as he tried to thrash about to get away from the Witch. She stared into his eyes with her dead yellow ones then let out a hallowed cackle as lightning started to form from her fingertips. “Die Voltron scum!” The lightning brutally entered his body causing a scream to rip out of his throat. 

Everything became muffled and the edges of his vision darkened, pain coursing through his body. Then loud crunching came from the metal wall as it was being ripped apart, Sirens started blaring all around them, and he was dropped on top of a lifeless body all at once. 

It took him a minute to get his bearings. A tan hand he was lifting his completely dazed body that was filled with pain, “Come on Mullet our ride is here.” The voice said through what sounded like a muffled tube, but he mustered the strength to look around seeing what happened. He saw Haggar laying under him lifeless with a seared hole in her head and a blue riffle next to it. Then noticed the mouth of Red waiting for them to get in not to patiently to get in. Realizing they needed to get out of there fast he started to stumble to his feet using Lance as support almost as much as the Blue Paladin was using him. immediately making their way to the lion. Keith making sure lance sat down in the seat that was in the back. He stumbled to the pilot's chair and they took off. Soaring to the Castle of Lions. 

“Guys we made it out. We are heading home.” 

The Red Lion then promptly entered the castle. The Castle then seemed to vanish into thin air. Leaving nothing more than destruction in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask about Voltron or just want to talk just hit me up on Tumblr
> 
> https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am so sorry that This took me so long. I just had a lot going on. I was gone for like a week. then got back up at school. and have been struggling to get back the want to write. but here it is. Hope you are enjoying the story.

The first thing Shiro did when he heard the Red Lions land was bolt to Its hanger. Red had lowered her head giving Shiro easy access to enter. “Keith! Lance!” yelling, he then saw that Keith slumped of the controls. Tremors raking his body as he laid there unconscious. Checking his vitals he finally got another good look around. His gaze moved over to the ball of bright blue feathers in the corner of Red, shaking lightly with fear. 

“Lance?” He whispered moving over to the form. His hand was calmly stretched out as to not frighten Lance anymore than he already was. 

Footsteps clang on the metal floor as Pidge, Allura, and Coran came rushing into the Red Lion. seeming to make as much sound as possible.

“Are they okay!” Pidge hollered storming into the room without any grace or regard to the situation. 

“Stay away!” Lance shouted head jerking up hearing all the sound that flooding in the room. He seemed panicked eyes darting in all directions to Shiro which worried about him even more. 

“It’s okay Lance. We are here to help you.” Shiro spoke in the softest tone he could manage still keeping his hands in the air hoping to defuse the situation. Then glanced over at the others. “Allura, Coran, I need you to get Keith in a pod immediately. He is out cold and I think he was hit by Haggar’s magic. Pidge and I will help Lance into the Medway when we can. ” 

Allura and Coran both nodded quietly seeing that they needed to be needed and gently picked up Keith, they both could feel eyes on them. Knowing Lance seemed to be watching everyone's movement very carefully ready to fight or to take off at any moment. 

Once the two was out of the room with Keith in tow. Shiro looked over to Pidge. “Could you talk to him, you known him longer than I have?” 

Pidge just nodded and looked over at the panicked form. She took a deep breath then glared at Lance, “Lance,” she said harshly causing the other to jump and pull back even further, making Shiro wonder if it really was a good Idea to have Pidge do this, But then her face softened and she pulled off her glasses. “Lance,” Her voice sounded like soft butter, “I know you're scared. I bet you have been hiding this for so long, but you have to believe me when I say that we would never hurt you,” she said smoothly while walking over to him. Lance seemed to start to relax slightly from her gentleness. 

“Everyone Hates people Like me,” he said meekly. “They all think we are just demons and want us destroyed!.” Lance spoke so slow like he seemed to be buying time for an escape. He started to move but let out a soft but a pained moan escaped his mouth then curled up on himself trying to let it subside. 

This seemed to panic Pidge moving a little closer to him. Seeing as how acting uncharacteristic and just wish Hunk was there to help.toking a deep breath her eyes sharpened ‘I know I can do this’ “Lance I need you to understand I have helped people like you. Mom and dad use to help smuggle Fteros into the safe zone. So I promise nothing will happen to you while I’m… or really any of us are here.” Giving him the most genuine smile she could offer, placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him the brightest smile. “Come on let’s get you looked at,” 

Lance watched everything around him. His wings bristled fluffing up with his nerves. He then pulled Pidge’s arm away from him “I'm… okay, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable… “ Lance started to stumble to his feet. Pidge reached out to him to catch him before he fell, but Lance yanked away” I’m okay… Just a little dizzy is all. Nothin to get your panties in a twist.” giving a pained chuckle. He stumbled out of the lion keeping his body close holding his arms tight to his chest and keeping his head down. He could feel Shiro and Pidge hovering over him, and it was making him uncomfortable.

“stop… Hovering I can make it… I'm not going to kill over… At Least I don't think so… Just stop completely hovering over me…” Lance started to feel his strength was lowering every second he was up, so he leaned over on the wall and let out a huff of air. Then chuckled realizing he probably wouldn't make it much further after all. “On second thought maybe I won't make it…” he started to fall over. Immediately Feeling strong large metal arms grab him lifting him up. 

“Lance I know a lot has happened but let us help you, please.”She asked finally getting a slow nod, “Come let's get you into the medbay, you look worse for wear.” finally getting a chuckle from the other party, then he just had to look down.

“but my wings.” he pouted lightly trying to pull away, but realized he was losing even more energy to even stay awake, and could really only muster a nod while feeling Shiro’s metallic arms almost completely holding his weakened body up and Pidge on the other side helping to keep them balanced and guiding them down the hall.

With minimal effort, the group finally made it to the medbay. Lance leaned his head over to see Keith secured into his pod. “How is he?” Lance croaked looking over at Allura. 

She smiled sweetly and rushed over to him. “He is doing fine. But you should be worried about yourself. Now, unfortunately, we can’t put you into one of these because they are made for small humanoid creatures. And with your wings that put you to at least a medium humanoid creature making you too big for you to go in. on the bright side though. Coran is working on the one that is big enough for your wings make also for flight type aliens for your comfort of course. But right now I just want you to rest in here on one of the beds and let me hook up some things to help your healing along is that okay?” She asked motioning him to the beds off to the corner.

Lance just smiled tearing up slightly. He started to realize no one really cared that he had wings. He did wonder how hunk was in the back of his mind but right at the moment, he was to wore out to think too much into it thinking the big guy was probably stress cooking, or couldn’t stomach the gore. “That’s fine… thank you, princess.” His voice a little wet then felt this body being drugged over to a soft-looking bed. Finally sitting down Shiro helped him into something a little more comfortable. He was finally able to lay down. 

“Are you comfy?” Shiro asked letting pidge place a cover over Lance’s tired body. “Don’t worry I’ll stay with you tonight.” He said seat and started running his hands through Lance’s hair. And Lance’s didn’t seem to hear him as he was already out like a light. Shiro just sighed as he ran his hand through the chocolate hair. He then turned his attention to Pidge, “Can you go let Hunk know whats going on and try to get some food and in you two?” 

She glanced over at the body over on the bed. Finally coming to terms that he was going to be fine and nodded and rushed away leaving the room. Leaving nothing but silence left in the room. Allura walked over to Shiro letting her dress lightly graze the ground causing a light swoosh sound with each movement.

“I wish I could fully understand what he has gone through not only with the Galra but on earth as well. Poor Lance he just seemed so upset and broken when he walked in. Do you think it was all from the Galra? “ she spoke in such a soft tone kneeling down to get a good look at Lance’s wings knowing the real answer just hoping she was wrong. 

“No, I don't think so. We are the only family he knows up here and knowing what he is I would say his home life wasn't the best either. So he was scared that we would take him back to earth or hurt him. I know that sound outrageous. But that’s how it is how it is on earth.” he then frowned looking at the boy who started to make a strained face. “But we won't do such things to him and he will be safe and happy here” Shiro let out a deep sigh looking over at Allura with tired eyes. “anyway how is Keith doing?" he asked trying to change the subject. 

Allura glanced over at the pod's occupant gripping her hands tightly together. “He should be fine in a few Vargas maybe by morning he will be out. I don't think there will be any lasting effects. So that is a plus. It mostly just shot his nerves and knocked him out.” Allura grabbed Shiro arm and started to lift him up. “now come on. I'll be up with him for a while. I need to check the rest of both of their vitals and hook up Lance with an IV and a few other things. It will probably take a few of your human hours. So get some rest I'll wake you when I am finished.” 

Shiro wanted to argue. He really did. But couldn't bring himself to do so when he knew he was so worn out and drained from all the stress they all went through to get Lance back and he knew Allura would do anything to take good care of them. “okay if you say so. I don't want you overworking yourself either.” he smiled getting up strolling over to the princess and pulling her close, breathing in her sent. “ I just hope everything will be alright.” taking a deep breath he let go and took his leave. 

After servile hours had passed a loud whooshing sound came from the middle of the medbay causing Lance’s eyes to flutter open. Lance looked over to see a sleeping Allura in the chair next to his bed. His eyes veered over to the source of the sound that had woken him up. It was just in time to see Keith falling out of the pod. 

Lance yanked up from the bed not realizing he had an IV in. He used his wings without thinking to propel him to Keith grabbing him just in time before he went face first to the ground. 

“Keith, Keith!” ‘man my voice sounds bad!’ “wake up man.” he started to shake him lightly. Trying to rouse the sleeping man in his arms. Finally, Keith started to wake up. His face scrunched up into it normal frown. 

His gaze slowly looked up and let out a content sigh still in a slight daze. “your okay.” he smiles brightly causing Lance to blush then glanced behind him. “oh you still have your beautiful blue wings out.” and at the mention of his wings they flashed back and stiffened up as he pulled away flinging his arms around his face as red as Keith's jacket. This made Keith's head slip from Lance’s lap landing on the metal ground with a loud thud. “Ouch! What was that for moron!” he snapped out of his daze and sat up to see a very flustered Lance. 

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop you. I just wasn't expecting you to talk about my wings and kinda forgot they were out… My… My bad.” he looked away holding one of his wings close fiddling with it, grooming out the ends on the feathers, a pink tint covered his caramel cheeks, showing off the red sliding down his arm. 

Keith's eye rose in horror seeing blood drip from Lance’s arm. He rushed out and grabbed the tanned boys arm holding it tightly. “what happened why are you bleeding? When did you get out off the pod you shouldn't be bleeding anymore!” he was in a complete panic as Lance sat there in shock not even realizing that he was bleeding and what had happened.

At all the commotion Allura woke up and rushed over. “Lance, you shouldn't be up. You're still to hurt to be moving around. Did you rip out your IV” Allura grabbed Lance’s arm from Keith's hold. “Keith are you okay enough to help me?” she asked and Keith nodded stiffly and slowly got up and started to work Lance to his feet. 

“I'm okay guys… You don't need to worry.” Lance's tone was soft as he looked at them confused. But as soon as his body was moved the pain and exhaustion overwhelmed him and he started to sway around using Keith for support. 

“yeah, so we don't need to worry when you're hardly holding your own weight." Keith rolled his eyes," Why were you not put into the pod anyway?” Keith glared daggers into Allura while they sat Lance back down on the bed. 

Allura just sighed “his wings are too big for the pods we have here so Coran is working on fixing and cleaning the bigger one up. He should be done by now.” he explained while wrapping tan bloody arm up.”I'll go check and see if he is finished.” she smiled brightly as rushed out the door. 

This now left Lance and Keith alone and Lance could feel things get awkward quickly. “so Um… you feeling better?” he just couldn't seem to be able to look Keith in the eyes, but when he was finally able to look over he saw that Keith looked floored his eyebrows rose to his bangs and his mouth hung open ever so slightly.

“you're worried about me? Dude, you were just saved from an enemy ship. You were badly hurt… Are still badly hurt! And you worry about me? Lance, you need to get your priority straight.” Keith growled at Lance. 

Lance was just taken back by the aggression he received from Keith. He was still shaken up and slightly drugged to keep him from his injuries. He yanked away from the other and curled up tightly using his wings to cover his body for protection. “Sorry… sorry...sorry…” He mumbled numbly while sitting in his ball.

This kicked Keith out of his rage and his eyes softened gently he grabbed Lance slender arms. “Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for. I lost my temper. It's okay. I’m the one to be sorry. Just breath okay?” He did his best to make Lance feel better giving his best smile. 

Lance calmed down and after the touch and they stared at each other. The two getting lost in the other's eyes. The door suddens wooshed open. Lance broke out of his trance and expanded his wings from being spooked smacking Keith in the face. 

“Oh finally awake, my boy.” Coran bellowed strolling up to them. He glanced over at Keith rubbing his face and chuckled to himself. “Come on, my boy, let’s finally get you into that pod.” He wandered over to help Lance to his feet. 

Lance just looked over at Keith who just waved him off still rubbing his face. “Go on and Get healed. You’ll feel more like yourself once your out.”

Finally, for the first time since they brought Lance back, Keith was seeing Lance’s brilliant, blinding smile. He just hoping things would go back to normal he thought while watching Lance being led out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> check out my Tumblr. HTTPS://WWW.TUMBLR.COM/BLOG/MYBLUELIONLANCYLANCE


	7. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the short Chapter it happens sometimes.

When Lance woke up from his cryo-sleep the first thing he noticed was the weightless feeling he had from falling. Then landed on a solid surface with a loud omf. The body he landed on wrapped their arms around his lower chest brushing his wings lightly in the process. They bristled up and a happy trill from deep in his throat without thinking. Still waking up from his deep sleep.

He felt the chest he was leaning on vibrate with a chuckle. He started to come to and looked up to see Shiro was the one keeping him stable. “Shiro? “ Lance rasped then tried to raise himself to support his own weight better 

Shiro just smiled brightened. “ morning kiddo” 

“Welcome to the world of the living, Lance.” He heard Pidge say in the background, and he rolls his eyes at the green paladin. 

He felt his wings move and looked over and saw them. Immediately they lowered to the ground doing their best to hide themself. “are you sure this is okay? I can put them up again…” he spoke anxiously as grabbed the back of his wing grooming it without thinking. 

“don't you dare, Lance! “ a new voice entered the room. Roaring in like hot flames dancing across a grass plains, and next thing he knew Keith was in his personal space. “They are yours. And you have a right to have them out and enjoy them. No one from earth can get you way out here! So you should let them free and enjoy yourself.” Keith was fuming, and Lance couldn't tell if the pink that floated on the Red Paladin’s face was rage or another emotion that he couldn't pinpoint. 

Lance felt his cheeks heat up from the outburst forcing him to look away. He took a deep breath trying to will away the pink that stained his face. “aw Mullet, I didn't think you cared so much… you really want to see them that much?” his eyes fluttered and he placed his hands on his hip popping it to the side wing spread out tall as if ready for flight, but everything about it looked a little forced. His smile was to tight and hip sticking out too much to be natural. Even his wings betrayed him and were sitting there to ridged. 

Shiro just sighed placing his hand Lance’s shoulder. “you know I won't lie, it might a little hard to get used to, but we just want you to be happy and comfortable. You shouldn't have to hide it anymore. It couldn't have been good for your health to have them so constricted. Now come on let's get you something to eat.” 

At the sound of getting food, Lance seemed to fluff up and excitedly shake his head in agreement. He went so fast that he made himself dizzy and started to sway. “food sounds amazing!” he said feeling around on his shoulders again. 

When he started to walk his body was still a little unbalanced and swayed slightly. The arms around him earlier didn't let up“steady.” he could hear Keith say gently while making sure he wasn't going to topple over.

Lance pulled away after a moment. “I'm fine.” he made sure to smile as bright as he could and followed the other to the kitchen to eat. 

When the whole group entered the kitchen Lance saw Hunk cooking up a storm. Hunk heard the door swing open and turned around. “hey guys! Where have you bee…?” he shut down when he turned around to see Lance and the others walk in. 

His large cooking spoon dropped the floor making a loud clang, face froze in place. The sound cause Lance’s wings to flare up as he jumped from the sound. This movement made pulled Hunk out of his stooper. His mouth turned to a hard frown and then dashed out the farthest door from the others. 

Lance made sure not to move a single muscle while watching his use to be best friend leave without a single word. After Lance could no longer hear the footsteps he went to the oven and turned off all the burners, and removed the pots from their heat source. 

“don't tell Hunk I touched his pots. Say that one of your guys moved it. I'm going to go to my room, and eat some goo. Have a nice dinner good night.” He said and left the kitchen. 

Any warmth that the others had worked so hard to get out of him was completely gone. He dragged his wings on the ground, keeping them close to his body and kept his head down. He just shuffled his feet out the door. The rest of the team just stood there dumbfounded, in complete shock watching it all unfold. 

Shaking her head Pidge asked“what the hell just happened?” she was finally pulled out of her shock, “I'll go talk to Hunk. Can one of your guys make sure Lance is okay?” Pidge asked but noticed that Keith was already left the room heading straight to the sleeping courtiers. 

“I guess I'll let Allura and Coran know he is up and doing well, “ he said gently leaving the room as well heading over to the bridge. 

They all went their separate ways. Everyone wondering how they could fix such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you still for everything. 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: my bluelionlancylance


	8. the confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long for this chapter to tell you the truth I thought I had already posted it. I was finishing the next chapter and noticed this one hadn't been posted and just the new story had. so here it is.

When Keith got to Lance’s room he started to bang on the door, ”Lance, you better open up this door now! Come have dinner with us!” he bellowed while his fist continued to abuse the door.

Finally, as Keith was about to bang on it again the big metal door wooshed open.”What do you want, Keith?” Lance asked holding himself close to protect his body. His wings pulled around his body.

“Come on. Let's go. I’m not going to let you wallow all evening!” He let out an almost low growl. Then looked down feeling ashamed of his outburst.”Unless you are just too tired and really just want to rest. Then you can… but you just don’t need to be alone. Okay, Lance. I don’t… we know it’s hard and you shouldn’t have to go through it alone.” Keith Looked up to see Lance’s face soften. One of his arms was still wrapped around his waist while the other was wrapped around his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.  
It was a losing battle “Oh man! You must have gone soft while I was gone.” his giggled was turning into large bursts of laughter. After a few minutes of almost hysterical laughter, he finally calmed down. “Chill man, it’s just a lot to take in is all. I know why Hunk is mad… but I don’t want to upset him more than he is already is. It’s best if… I lay low for a while.” by the time he was finished speaking he had curled back into himself.

“Bull Shit, Lance!” he said coming to the other. “I don’t give a damn. Hunk will have to understand. He is your best friend. Now either join me or I’m going to join you.” Keith glared at him.

Lance just chuckled. “Come in. I already ate. Remember. Well brought food, but there is enough for the both of us.” Lance moved out of the way spreading his wings out for the other to come in.

Keith just strolled inside and sat on the bed. Keith looked around and was surprised to see that Lance’s room was almost completely empty besides some small random skincare products and clothing the room itself was Barron. “Wow…” Keith couldn’t help but let out the surprise from his mouth.

“What?” Lance moved over next to him handing Keith a bowl of goo.

Lance watched as Keith gratefully took the bowl, “I’m just a little shocked is all. I always thought you would have more things in your room. Especially with all the girls that are around you. I think I might have more in my room. Which I can hardly believe.” Keith Just spoke his mind whether it was the right thing to say or not.

“Well, you don’t have to be so mean about it…”Lance seemed to get defensive and curled in on himself, but let out a sigh. “But if you really wanted to know. because … I never expected to stay long… I knew you guys would find out…. And I didn’t want to make it harder on you guys when you took me away. To be honest I wasn’t expecting you guys to mostly except me. So thank you for not hating me…”

Keith was completely shocked. Never in his day would he think he would hear Lance so defeated like he would Just completely give up. He just accepted that he wouldn’t be truly happy and free before it even happened. Keith’s mind just went blank and he stopped eating. All he could do is stare. Then let his body do what it did best. Act not think and just barreled into Lance with as much for as a rhino. He could feel Lance stiffen under him at first, but after a minute he could feel each muscle slowly relax under him, and Keith found his voice. “Lance I want you to know I’m so ashamed.”

And before he could say anything else he heard a gasp from the other in the room.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of me dumb ass. But really I can’t believe that we all made you feel so uncomfortable and scared of your own teammates that you couldn’t even feel at home here. What Kind of friends are we?” He pulled away from Lance to Look him into the eyes. “Now that doesn’t mean I don’t understand how it feels to hide and scared of being left alone because you're so different. And… I can’t imagine how you felt all the years to basically on the run all your life. Although that’s what I basically did, it’s different from me.”

He could hear Lance start to sniffle and break into a sob, but he wasn’t going to stop until he was finished, “But I just want you to know you don’t have to be scared anymore. We will do everything in our power to protect you and Keep you safe. You no longer Have you hide and pretend you're something you're not.”

When the speech was over Lance clung to him and cried, and cried, and cried. Every so often a ‘thank you’ or a small apology would slip out of the Cubans mouth.  
At one point he seemed to calm down, “I can’t believe that when I left you became so good with your words… I’m so proud, mullet head,” he seemed to try his best to make things lighter but it just seemed to bring a whole new string of tears. 

So Lance Just cried until he was so exhausted he slowly started to go limp in Keith’s arms. And Finally, he lulled himself to sleep.  
Keith Just layed there until he knew Lance was completely asleep and knew he wasn’t going to wake anytime soon. He lifted the sleeping form and placed him on the bed doing his best to avoid the other's wings. But when he laid him down he noticed that he looked uncomfortable with his wings in different directions, so with delicate fingers, he moved the wings around until they looked like they were in the right position, and groomed them a little till they were smoothed over.

“Man Lance. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. I can’t believe what you do to me with just that smile. So please, please smile more.” He whispered with almost no sound praying that he wouldn’t be heard.

Finally, he picked up their bowls of food that were hardly touched and walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I do have a tumblr if you want to see more things and you can always chat, or just look around.
> 
> tumblr: myblulionlancylance


	9. The Hunt

Pidge was on a hunt.”I’m going to kill him…” She muttered to herself, as she walked down the halls as if she was on a warpath. She finally made it to the Yellow Lion and slammed the door opened. “Hunk! Get your ass over here now!” her voice seemed to echo through the large room where the yellow Lion laid. “I won’t wait long for you to get out of there, and you know I can get in there one way or another. I would rather you come out on your terms. But we are going to talk about this now.” she knew he was hiding in the lion and she didn't want to wait.

After a few minutes of waiting, Pidge took a deep breath. And forced her voice to calm down. “Come on Hunk we need to talk. I know you don’t really want to hurt Lance. But we will never fix this if you don’t talk to someone about this. Please come talk to me.” Pidge felt the rest of the fight drain out of her and curled up on the floor knowing force really wouldn't help all that is going on.

What felt Like forever and Pidge was pretty sure she had fallen asleep because next thing she knew was opening her eyes and Hunk was staring at her face. Leaning in so close, and Pidge let out an unholy screech flailing backward. 

“You know you screaming at me does not help with the ‘talk’ your wanting to have.” Hunk let out a small chuckle even though she could tell his voice was still strained and his face was twisted in an emotion that she could tell.

“You know if you wouldn’t sneak up on me I won’t ‘scream’ at you.” She glared at him then took another deep breath. “I know I’m not the best at comfort, but come to sit with me. And I can at least listen to you.” She patted the ground next to her.

And after a few moments pidge didn’t think he was going to sit with her, but finally, Hunk plopped down next to her. 

She could feel him taking a deep breath next to her. “Pidge, do we really have to talk about this?” 

She just glared at him.”Yes, you left what you were cooking after seeing Lance. Didn’t even say a word to him. Even after we saved him from a horrible place, and you didn’t even seem to be worried about him, and you are supposed to be his best friend. Then why don’t you start showing it!” She was now yelling at him her face was red from the lack of oxygen from being screaming in one breath. 

Hunk just looked away. He didn’t seem he was going to do any talking anytime soon, but Pidge wasn’t going to have any of it. 

“Well do you have anything to say for yourself?” She hollered. 

“I have my reasons.” he just mumbled out. He pulled his body even closer to himself.

“Well let's hear it. Let's share with the class!” she widened her arm as if there was a lot of people in the room besides just the two of them that sat in the lion's ‘den’. 

She tried to be patient, she really did. But they all knew she had very little of it, and only lasted about a minute of hoping he would speak before she bellowed, “well?!” 

And this made Hunk jump and kicked him into high gear. “Fine fine, you don’t have to yell at me.” he took a deep breath, “don’t be mad, I just can’t really look at him. It reminds me of what happened a long time ago. Before I went to the Garrison, and not long after I met Lance actually, which is kinda funny now that I think about it.” He looked around with a sorrowful dreamy look.

He seemed to be lost in thought, but Pidge wanted details she was always hungry for info, even if it wasn’t good for every party. “So please do tell the reason as to why you are treating your best friend like shit?” she leaned into his face and moved her glasses.

He just pushed her away unable to hide the small smile that crept up on him. He was always fond of her antics. “I was getting to that.” he chuckled. “I don’t know man… I think I was twelve, maybe thirteen. Lance and I may have been friends for about six months or so, but that’s not really important... You know how people like Lance was hunted down for being the devil. And hunted. Religions even seem to talk about wings people sent from hell to bring on the end.” he seemed to stop for a moment. 

Pidge just nodded to try to keep him going.

“Well, my parent’s was very religious and agreed with all of it. I never really got into all of that. But they would always talk about how evil they are, and what not. Well, one day… we were driving to a… to a campsite. My family was always big on camping. We were heading up the mountain. To our favorite campsite.” he then frowns and stared down for a moment as if he wasn’t going to say anything after it then just took a deep breath. “Sorry, we were driving up the mountain when we saw this helicopter and then gunshots were blasted everywhere, man, then a young kid…” 

He started to visibly started to shake violently and before Pidge could think she grabbed his shoulder and forced him down to her level to do her best to comfort. “Um, Hunk, I know I wanted to know. But if it hurts to much take your time.” she soothed and they sat there for a few and then Hunk let out a chuckle. And she just raised her eyebrows.

“It’s just now looking back at it, and now knowing Lance and all. That poor Ftero. He was probably terrified. I mean I know he was. He was only wearing a tattered white dress like outfit. No shoes, no pants, that was it. And his face was just a look horror… his body was way to thin and covered in blood… oh god Pidge, that poor child! But I can’t change how I feel I have been feeling this way so long! What do… what d I do!” Hunk looked completely panicked and seemed to start and hyperventilate, and Heave in and out. 

“Calm down, man. I told you we will work it out if you want to. Just breath.” Pidge spoke in the softest tone she could and rubbed his back. 

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath. “It’s okay. I’m okay now. Anyway back to the story. When the kid showed up he landed right in front of the car. My parents slammed on the breaks the helicopter didn’t care we were there and show through the car. I don’t shot in the arm... Dad and mom got hot as well mom died there, and dad hit the gas hitting the kid with the car and went down on the side of the mountain… I think when My dad hit the Ftero he died then. And dad died not long after we went off the cliff.” He took another deep breath and looked over to see Pidges frozen gaze. He tried to give her a small smile but about all that came out was a grimace.

“It took a few hours. before I was found. I was barely alive had lost a lot of blood. Lance family took me in for a little while Until my grandparents had room. Thinking about it I said some pretty awful things to them. But his Parents seemed completely agree, and even say worse thing. Looking back I don’t remember him saying anything bad about them. Just trying to make me feel better, but never say anything bad about them. Huh makes sense.” He smiled sadly. “Now that you know what are you going to do about it? Tell me that I should get over these feeling?” He asked a little defensive.

“No, not at all. It’s just hard to take in all this. I’m not saying you're in the right… but I’m not saying you're in the wrong either. It’s Just going to be a lot. I know you care for Lan..” 

“I really do! We are like a brother!”

She glared at him and he shut up. “As I was saying I know you care. And I know it’s hard, but you’re going to have to try to be closer to him again… He knows all this right?” She asked.

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course, he was basically there. That how we became so close!” 

“Okay good. So he won't be mad or upset, because, that's just him. But just try. Maybe try to stay in the room same room, talk to him for a second. Just try.” She said nodding to herself. 

“I will. I will try,” he said then let out a loud yawn. 

“Okay good. Now let’s go to bed. And I mean let get you to bed. Sleep is for the weak! But I want your good breakfast. And you can’t cook if you are tired.” She said and got up and tried to pull him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again.
> 
> please follow me on Tumblr at: www.tumblr.com/blog/mybluelionlancylance


	10. confrontation

After a couple of days to finally let it all settle Lance slowly emerged from his hiding pit that he dwelled in, AKA his bedroom. He looked around to make sure no one was around to see him, then started to tiptoe out of the room letting his wings lift him ever so slightly so he wouldn’t make a sound. As he walked his brain started to fill in what happened a couple of days ago.

“I can’t believe I cried in Keith’s arms. He must really think I’m some kind of loser. What kind of rival just balls his eyes out then passes out like that.” Lance’s arms and wings moved around animatedly while he talked to himself.

He was heading to the kitchen to eat. He hadn’t eaten since last night when Keith had brought his food to him. It was now midday and his stomach felt like it was eating itself alive. 

While he walked his mind started to drift. He scratched at his arms and his wings went rigid. The long gray and blue corridor seem to start to stretch and stretch. Then the walls started to warp.

Gray, blue.

Gray, blue.

Gray, blue.

Gray…… purple.

He blinked and shook his head taking a deep breath. “I’m okay.”

Gray, blue

Gray, blue

Gray, PuRpLe…

He could feel his breathing become ragged wings tightening further ready to take off. 

Gray, Blue 

Gray Purple….. Purple…. Purple.

The walls changed, no more was the soft white light on the castle halls. Instead, all he could see was the yellowing dark lights of the Galra ship he was on. He felt himself lift for a moment twisting around to see corridor change. The air was caught in his throat as he choked back a sob. “N-no I can’t be back.”

bile was rising up his throat. He was back. He couldn't be back. He felt a hand reach out to grab him, causing panic to settle completely in. His body world around stiffening, and attacking the intruder letting out a monstrous bird like screech. 

He had to protect himself he had to get out of there. He tried to get his feet, only able to get on all fours and started to run using his wings to propel his body forward. 

He could hear in the distance his name basing calm. ‘huh, weird’ but chucked it out as one of the Galra tricks. He needed to get out but tripped through a door, face planting into some kind of medical table... No kitchen island. He wasn't sure. He just heard a yelp and rushed to the nearest corner folding his wings around him for protection. 

Voices started to float in. But he couldn't quite place them. He just felt his body shaking uncontrollably. Someone was touching him again. He yanked away from the touch letting out another screech. 

“Lance, come on buddy. Ugh Um, you have to pull yourself together…. Oh, Thank God you're here Keith…”

“I know Hunk, I been chasing him through the halls. If you don't want to be here leave, and find Shiro." a snarl came from the other voice and Lance pulled himself closer into a tighter ball.

“.. yeah… Okay, sorry.” 

Lance could hear rustling and the door hissing open and close. Fingers started to run through his dark blue feathers, and soon the tremors slowly subsided and things started to come back to him. The fingers that were combing his wings were not cruel claws but hands and they finally had a name. 

Keith’s fingers were the softest and most gentle things that ever touched him. And he found his body relax into his touch. 

“sorry…” he croaked his throat was hoarse from his screaming. He slowly unfolded himself to see the guy in front of him. All he saw was concerned violet eyes staring at him. He looked away ashamed of what happened. 

“Hey, it's okay. Will you tell me what happened? Or do you want to talk to Shiro? He knows more about this kind of thing. He should be here soon. “ Keith seemed to start to panic about the lost state Lance was in a minute ago.

Lance reached out with shaky long limbs and grabbed Keith's arm “no…” he mumbled then opening his wings and wiggling his way into Keith's lap tremors covering body but shyly wrapped them both in a blanket of blue feathers. He didn't want to be left alone. He couldn't be left alone. “thought I was back.” He forced out even if his throat felt like it was sandpaper. 

After Keith had got out of the initial shock of being wrapped up in Lance’s long strong wings. He started to brush his wings again. To do his best to calm the frightened boy down. “it's okay, Lance. I got you. I won't let them hurt you. You are safe.” 

“I'm sorry… This is probably uncomfortable for you. Being held and all. I bet you think I'm such a weak Paladin.” He sniffed feeling a whole new different kind of sadness now. “I know I'm really useless. And now you have to deal with this. It's not…”

“I'm going to stop you right there. Lance, you are by no means weak and useless. Something horrible happened to you. And on top of that, you have to grow up in fear.” he pulled away slightly to look Lance directly in the eyes. He could feel Lance's wings bristle from the touch. “you are one of the bravest and strongest people I know. So you shouldn't think things like that about yourself.” he gave him another hard glare. 

All Lance could do was stare at him in awe did Keith really think of him that way. “sorry…” Keith shook him. “I mean thank you…”

Keith's face softened and Lance moved a little more comfortably. Now that the panic was over exhaustion was started to catch up. Plus Keith grooming his feathers was lulling him into a comfortable haze. He was soon sound asleep wings draped loosely around the two, lunch completely forgotten. 

Keith was happy that Lance was finally able to relax and calm down. He was so content he forgot that Hunk went to look for Shiro until the door opened. The sound startling Lance awake. Blue wings bristle up, making the blue paladin look like one giant ball of feathers. 

“Is everything thing alright?” came the heavily labored voice of Shiro. “Lance, are you okay?” 

Realizing who it was Lance nodded slowly. “yeah… Sorry about that.” 

Shiro let out a breath happy to see everything seemed to be somewhat okay.” Nothing to be sorry about.”

Lance rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. He stretched his blue wings out shaking them lightly hitting the counter behind him knocking something over making a loud clatter, causing him to jolt up. He was fully up now and saw Hunk standing there awkwardly, and Lance realized what he had done. He ducked his head low, “Sorry to bother everyone…” He spared one last look at Hunk tucking his wings close to his body and trying to leave as swiftly as he could.

“Thank’s Shiro for coming to help.” He did his best to change the subject. And get out as to not bother Hunk anymore. He felt Keith's hand on his back to keep him steady. 

Shiro beamed at him. “No problem.” his face hardening ever so slightly. “do you want to talk about it?” 

Lance just shook his head backing up slowly, going further into Keith's grip keeping his head low. “it nothing important.” 

“Bull shit!” 

Lance yelped before large tan hands landed on his shoulder. “Lance, I know you have an overactive imagination. And I know it had to get worse because…”Hunk glanced behind him for a second before shaking his head glaring back into Lance's ocean eyes. “so if something is bothering you. You need to be telling us. We have to talk about this. You can't bottle things up or you will explode.” Hunk gave Lance another long stern look before he lightened up and wrapped his arms around Lance's body giving one of his famous hugs. 

Lance just melted right into it. He felt his composure crumble almost instantly. And he started to wail in Hunk’s arms. He missed this. He missed this so much. It was all he ever wanted. He just wanted his best friend since childhood to be with him again. 

 

At some point, Shiro had grabbed Keith and pulled him out of the room knowing the two needed to have a long talk and had a lot to fill in that wasn't their place to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbler link


	11. The next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! Next Chapter is out!

After the long cry with Hunk, Lance felt worlds better. It still wasn’t like how it used to be, but they were getting somewhere. Lance was able to at least hold a conversation. Though it was full of awkward moment, and Hunk still got jumpy when Lance walked in the room, and Lance would fold his wings tightly when he was in the latter's presence, but they were in the same room together so it was something. 

Lance was also happy to start training again. It had been so long. To be honest he was excited to use his wings for the first time in combat. Keith has been helping him practice flying, well as well as a normal human can do at least. He is still a little wobbly on them, and it tires him out a lot faster, but it's better then not flying at all like he use to do. 

After a few days of somewhat smooth training. It had been light training, the group was finally going to start sparring. Lance and Keith was heading their way to the training deck. The two had been spending more and more time together. Lance was so excited that he vibrating with each step. It was causing him to slightly lift off the ground. 

“Lance will you stop being so jumpy. It's just training.” Keith shook his head having a hard time hiding his tender smile from the excited man. 

Blue wings lifted off the ground and Landed in front of Keith then he continued to walk backwards. “I can't help it! It's been like three weeks since I have trained, and I’m not talking about the bonding training, that we have been doing. It’s real training, and I never trained while flying! It's new and different and I'm so ready to show off these skills.” Lance waved his arms in what Keith could only described as ‘ninja’ moves, not even close. 

“I’m glad you are more comfortable with yourself now. Just don't over do it, please” Keith eyed him arching his eyebrows high to make a point. 

“pshh,” Lance waved his arms and smiled easily. “like I ever do that.” he turned back around to walk forward but tripped slightly and tried to play it off as his wings just fluttering around.

All Keith had to do was bring his brows slightly higher and tilt his head up ever so slightly and Lance caved. 

“Okay, one time last week was a fluke. How was I supposed to know my limit?” Lance stopped in front of Keith crossing his arms and pouting. 

Keith just chuckles and walked around the winged boy gently the blue wings and pulling the other with him.

Lance pulled his wing away. Then gave Keith a little push before taking off towards the training deck, using his wings to propel him to go a little faster. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.”race you.”

Lance won, but only because he cheated with flying. Surprisingly they were the last ones to the training deck.

“Took you losers long enough.” Pidge sassed sticking her tongue out at them.

Shiro just frowned at them for being so late but shook his head at Pidges remark. easing the tension in the room.

“Okay, guys lets practice." Shiro walked over to Lance giving him a worried look."You okay to train right?"

"Shiro," Lance placed his long tan hand on Shiro's broad shoulders."If I have to sit in my room, or in the lounge one more day. I will take Red and shoot out in space and go on my own."

Shiro glanced over to Keith who was walking past them trying to stifle on a laugh from Lance's antics, let out a huge sigh and decided to not fight it today, because it was their first day for actual training together. "Fine let's start some training."

Lance let out a breath of air happy that Shiro wasn't going to shut him out. He just hoped everything would be fine. He had been getting better but it was their first time training together.

Training started out well enough. They started out with two team spare warm-ups. Pidge jumped up and grabbed Keith's arm. Shiro and Allura pared up as normal, and Lance shyly Looked over to Hunk. "Are you sure?" He worriedly asked walking up to the larger built man.

Hunk looked worried at first but when Lance looked him with those puppy eyes he couldn’t say no. So, Hunk puffed up his chest as walked to him patting him to the shoulder." Of course, I'm sure. We got this man!"

Lance couldn't help but beam at that. He was so happy to have his best friend back.

They started off a little rocky. Hunk would Pull his punches, and flitch when Lance's wings flared with his movement. After a while, they worked it out and it seemed like it was going to be good training.

On the other side of the training deck, Pidge was grinning at Keith while he kicked high towards her head. She could tell his heart wasn't there, she could tell he was glancing over to the two young men. "So, what's got you distracted?" He asked even if she already knew the answer.

Keith jolted in surprise causing him to fall on his ass. He quickly got up. "I'm not distracted! I was just not expecting you to open that mouth of yours."

"Sure, I keep seeing you looking at a certain cute winged boy."She was could see the paladin’s face turn as Red as his jacket.

He screeched and his shoulders hiked up to his ears."Staring!I’m not staring! I'm just keeping an eye out for him. He had that Attack just a few days ago."

"but you don't deny he looks cute?" She grinned moving closer in his personal space as he tried to sputter a response, then she threw her first out to him uppercutting him causing him to fall on his ass again.

He looked up in shock of being on the floor."That was a cheap shot." he glared, but it was quickly softened when he heard laughter and out of the corner of his eyes a flash of blue was coming its way to him. He could feel his cheeks go warm.

"Oh man! that was the best thing I have ever seen in my life!" Lance spoke as he floated down next to Keith with a stretched out hand.

All Keith could do was stare at it, and Lance's grin just grew wider. "come on Keithy boy. my hand is not going to bite you." Keith could feel his cheeks burn even more before he shook his head and grabbed the outstretched hand.

He was then lifted up being pulled slightly off the ground. "There you go." He smiled. "how did you let that Gremlin get you anyway?" He asked causing Keith to turn even brighter red.

"Oh, I can tell you," Pidge said lifting Lance's large wing to get between them.

"Oh, no, no, no. Keep your mouth shut." Keith grabbed Pidge. before Looking at Lance. "It was nothing. Pidge was being a pervert and threw me off it all." He said pulling them away.

Hunk and Lance just looked at each other in disbelief. Then Lance jumped flinging his wings back when he heard a sigh from behind him but it was soon followed by an oof. He turned around to see Shiro rubbing his belly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Shiro!"

Shiro only chuckled. "it's okay. I kind of snuck in between you guys when you were messing around." He smiled as he looked over to see them Pidge and Keith were already gone which was odd because Keith hardly ever left early for practice. "Well, I guess we are done..."

Before he could even finish the alarms went off. Lance could feel Shiro look over at him in worry. "I'm okay, I got this," Lance said rushing away using his wings to move away fast to get away from worried eyes.

He quickly got dressed and jumped into blue. " Hello beautiful. you think we got this?" He felt a happy rumble. She seemed to be ready to leave. He turned on the com. "You ready for this Keithy?" but what he was expecting was cockiness he was met with some else.

worry.

"Lance, are you sure your up for this? You haven't been out sense... well you know." His voice trailled off and Keith just left warm seeming Keith cared enough to worry, but it also made him feel weak. Like he wasn't trusted to keep his head on straight.

Lance could only give a tired sigh. "Keith, I can handle it. don't worry." His feathers ruffled happily knowing Keith seemed to care. after this battle, he wanted to talk to Keith about how he felt.

"Okay, I trust you." Keith said, and With that they was out into the battle immidiatly meeting a swarm of ships.

After a long battle. there was still ships all over the place including the main ship.

"Keith, I need you to go in with Pidge to shut down their system and also to get the prisiners. " Shiro spoke trying to fight off a small fleet.

"I'll go!" Lance piped up.

"Lance..."

"No I can do this!" H cut Shiro off," My Lion is bigger and I can't keep the Galra away from us. Plus if need be I can grab Pidge and fly away." Lance did his best to fight his case.

"But, Lance..."

"Please trust me." He cut Keith off this time even if it pained him to do so." Please." He pleaded, He needed this so bad. To not just prove them but himself.

he heard a sigh then a slow and long groan. "OKay Lance."

"Shiro, you can't,"Keith tried.

"Keith if he thinks he can do it. we have to trust him. Lance, you and Pidge hurry now."

"Yes sir," They both shouted quickly and they were on their way.

The two quickly Landed on the ship. Lance rushed out to meet with Pidge, and they silently made their way to the control room. The two took out the security system only taking out a few gaurds on their way there.

Then they made it down to the prisons. "Okay, Lance. I'm going to unlock the doors. You keep the gaurds off us. and I'll Lead the prisoners out."

"Right on Grimlin." He said rushed down the halls taking out guards while rounded up prisoners to get them out. They made it back to where Lions they were, and was met with about twenty guards.

Lance did his best to protect them and push them to his Lion. "Pidge! help me get them in." He lifted up off the ground. knowing he became more of a target. but he also had more room shoot them down as well.

suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. and he gritted his teeth. "Pidge, are they all in?" he did his best for his voice to sound even.

Apparently, it worked because Pidge just yelled at him "Yes, Get to your Lion now!"

He took a deep breath, "Go without me. I'm right behind you."

"But," Pidge started to fight him.

"No! the prisoners come first!" He took a deep breath flying in the air shooting off more stragglers. "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving." He smiled knowing she couldn't see it but hope it still worked.

"Okay, but You have ten minutes." She said switching her coms back on to be able to hear the lions and he heard it become silent. knowing he had to get to his lion or risk having the galra hear his conversation.

He then let out a moan in pain. He then started to land on the ground taking out the last of the Galra soldiers. when his feel hit the ground he heard a low chuckle.

The hair on the back on his neck stood up."It's good to see you again, my little bird."

Lance turned around to see long silver locks, and yellow glowing eyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, or if he is going to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> < a href="https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr < /a >


End file.
